


Unknown Love Child

by Wild_Cheppy_Ahe



Category: SAINTS ROW!
Genre: Children, F/M, Smutt, Unknown Love Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Cheppy_Ahe/pseuds/Wild_Cheppy_Ahe
Summary: Will an Unknown love Child cause rift between the Saints member, or will the baby be accepted and wear the Saints colors?***************Ryline Hernando is a Saint. At the beginning she didn't know whether or not being a Saint was a good or a bad thing, but when she catches the eye of "Boss" ,aka The Leader of the Saints, she has her family with the Saints.Now, years after she has joined the saints, She can say she doesn't regret meeting the Saints.... Except for one thing... She got pregnant by the notorious Johnny Gat. After five years of him being dead, it is a dreadful reunion to say the least. Can it be explained why there is a Mini-Gat running around?(Takes after SR4)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Saints Row 4 and I will not include Gat out of Hell.

GET PREPARED FOR AN AWESOME STORY!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Five years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been five years and Gat is back being a total Badass! And there is a mini Gat running around the ship.

It has been five years since anyone saw him. Everyone thought he had died in Steelport due to Phillpe Loren, but since the planet has been destroyed and that everyone the Boss knew had been kidnapped, including me and my child, we found out that he was in the land of the living in some freaky Alien simulation that caused everyone to relive their worst nightmare over and over.

Wait, let Mr explain from the very beginning. My name is Ryline Hernando and I am a member of The Third Street Saints and a loyal mother. I have short brown hair, with dark blue eyes. My nose was a small round button like structure with a crooked angle because of all the fights I had been in before I had my little angel.with plump lips and a set of eyes framed with thick lashes and trimmed brows, I was the definition of unknown dangerous beauty. Standing at 5'4", I had curved out after I had the baby and I was a known sex icon...before Earth got blown up.

Now, my baby, Ryan Hernando, is a six year old version of...him. With the same facial structure, high cheekbones, sharp nose, same black hair and brown eyes, same body structure of built like a tank and had his attitude. It was like I was looking at a mini h. He was favoring him more and more and it hurt that, I thought, he would never know his father...but I was wrong.

This is were we come in at the beginning. Johnny...Lord knows that man has been through more than your average Joe, but he has had a strong head to hold himself together. The Boss wanted to get him back more than anything, which she did, risking everyone's life on the ship. Now that he was back, we finished up our plans and destroyed Zinyak, but we took over their empire becoming a strong influence across the universe.

Johnny, standing between 5'9" and 6'0", was a walking bomb. He could be set off with little things, but he rarely went off. He was of a large frame, with thick legs and very sculpted chest, showing that he worked out a decent amount. Johnny's face, which held high cheekbones, plump lips, and a crooked nose due to fights with pretty brown eyes and an Asian decent of some sort. He was a good looking man.

"Mommy!" I turned ton see that Ryan was racing towards me with the Boss following after with a grin on her face.

Now the Boss stood at 6'1", she had thick black hair, blue eyes, a strong jaw and a set of thin lips. Her structure was large, but not Johnny large, though she was more muscular in a sense. From what I know of the boss, she is a bit of a sociopath.

"Hello!" I said as I picked Ryan up and I grinned as the Boddbcame forward with a giggle. The Boss, besides Shaundi, was the only one that knew Ryan belonged to Gat. 

                                         _Flashback_          

   _It was a year after I had given birth after Ryan and the only one who knew about Ryan was The Boss. She had come to visit me in the hospital when Ryan was being born._

_"So, when do you think you will come back to the Saints?" She asked, holding Ryan in her tattooed arms._

_"I might go back, but as of right now, I won't. Not with Ryan." I state, "I want to give him a life outside of the gangs."_

_" Alright. We will still have your back if you need us." She looked up and nodded, "Do you mind if I asked you a serious fucking question though?"_

_"Shoot. Go ahead."_

_"You and Johnny fucked?"_

_I sputtered and I blushed deeply, "If I plead the fifth, would that show my guilt?"_

_"Yes.Wait, you two did?" She asked, looking surprised, "Aisha died nine months ago."_

_"It was an accident and he was drunk. Trust me, we had felt with the awkwardness when we both woke up in the morning." I sighed and rubbed my neck, "He was not in the right mind frame."_

_"Are you going to tell him?"_

_"Not yet. I want to give him time before I throw a child at him."_

_" Oh." She stated, and after a moment she spoke up, "So is the famed eight inches, eight inches?"_

_I reddened, "Maybe."_

_She laughed, gently putting Ryan back in the crib. I let out a huff and tried to organize the things that she happened to send a few of her soilders with. She also paid off the hospital bill so I did not have to worry about anything._

_"Well, I've got to get going. Call me if things go astray and I'll send some people over." She stated, shaking hands with me and walking out._

_Flashback over_

"So, how are your accommodations?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing her breast to her chest.

"Good. The Zin have been really accommodating. They have been helpful with Ryan."

"Good. I need to oversee the transfer of a a few people into the Planet. We found something similar to Earth and we are going to send a few people and Zin down there." She states, looking over a ledge and watching as people and Zin were interacting with each other.

"Good. Hopefully we can get something established there?" I state, feeling Ryan lay his head on my shoulder and his breathing even out and his snores started.

"Maybe. Zinji has sent a few people out and they've come back worth good reports, but I am going to send out a second crew with Zin and Saints mixed.

"Alright. If you need me, send someone. I am going to put Ryan down for a nap." I stated, leaving the areas of main compartment. I was walking into a Hallway, claiming the stairwell when I started thinking on something the boss told me. 

"Maybe I should say something." I mutter to myself, "Though he really was never really interested in Ryan." 

I wasnt paying attention when I bumped into a hard body, causing a pair of arms to wrap around me.

"Watch were you are goin' playa. You just walkin' without payin' attention is goin' to kill ya." I heard a voice I dreaded say to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment abd like! 
> 
> I'll post next week!


	3. Chapter 2: Johnny Gat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Gat catches up with Ryline before he goes out with the company to search this New "Earth" and does some serious thinking after snagging something of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I am going to post every Tuesday for This Story and I might start none of my other stories on Wednesday! By the way, the chapters are one behind the works chapter. This is chapter 2 in the work, but the word says it's chapter 3. Also, I posted early because It is done and I had to write Chapter 3 :D

I looked to see that Johnny Gat was holding me, keeping me falling ass over teakettle. He had a very familiar smirk on his face and his eyes hidden behind his trademark shades. It wasn't very hard to forget his smirk, but every chance I had, I did.

"J-Johnny!" I stated, quickly getting my footing and situating myself with Ryan in my arms.

"Hey kid." He said, causing me to scowl at his nickname for me. 

"I am not a kid anymore."  I growled, causing him to laugh, "How are you old man?" He stopped laughing and gave me a look.

"I've been good and I've been better." Johnny stated, eying Ryan for a moment, "Hey, how is the little man?"

"He has been having a few problems,"  _Like your attitude,_ "but I am getting that under control. Hey, could we walk and talk? He is starting to get heavy."!I stated, moving around Johnny, who started to follow me.

"How have you been?" Johnny asked, sounding curious.

"Its been rough adjusting to outer space life with a five year old, but I've been getting through it." I said, climbing up the stairs into another hallway and I showed Johnny the door that lead to mine and Ryan's apartment.

"Ah. So, how were you after-y'know...."  I knew what he was referring to.

"I reacted like the other Saints. I wanted revenge on that French bastard so damn bad." I growled, "He had taken a Saint from us. So I wanted his balls on the HQ'S fireplace mantel." 

"Damn, I knew it was bad through the Boss. She told me that you had come back after my death." He said, keeping his arms to his side as I scooted in front of him.

"I did. Ryan was only a year old when I did. She called to let me know you had passed and I had a rage consume me. She let it slip that she was in Steelport." I laughed as I remembered the day I entered Steelport in a blazing glory with a new apartment and car, " She was surprised as I had come in with Ryan in tow."

Johnny grinned and we came to my room, causing me to shift Ryan to one arm. Unlocking the room, I pushed the door open with my butt and I flicked on the light, sighing in frustration as I realized Ryan did not pick up his toys.

"Make yourself comfortable and watch out for his toys. He is a monster when it comes to messes." I state, throwing my keys in a bowl next to a door. 

"Ight. This place is tight for a single mom. Hey, 'fore I forget, where's his dad?"

"Johnny, I can't talk about that right now. It isn't a subject I would like to bring up." I stated quietly, walking into Ryan's room and placing him on his bed. I slipped his space suit off, leaving him in his Saint's Flow underwear.

"Why? I mean I was shocked when you had a baby." I came back out and noticed that he had taken off his glasses and started to wipe them clean. I noticed that he had some age lines beside his eyes due to the simulation, but it did not make him less attractive.

" It's a hard subject to talk about Gat. It is not something I can simply bring up." I rubbed my eyes.

"Did he at least know about him?" Gat placed his glasses back on and looked at me, "It is only fair for the guy to know."

"No. He was going through some shit before the baby was born...well conceived." I state.

"Why didn't you say nothin' to him. I mean it was kinda fucked up since the Earth got blown up by some sick Alien fuckers." Johnny crossed his arms.

"I just couldn't tell him. He was going through some shit and I didn't want to tell him, 'Hey by the way, I'm pregnant with you child."

**Johnny Gat to the ship platform. Gat to the ship platform. Hurry the fuck  up too. We don't have all day!**

Johnny and I chuckled as the Boss made an announcement. He strode over to the door, opening it and stopping before turning to me, "We can catch up after I get back."

"Alright Gat. I'll see you later."

                  ********

Ryan was sleeping peacefully and I was cleaning up the room a little bit when a knock was heard. The door that I had put in between me and the outside world, opened and I turned to see that Boss was standing there with an envelope in her hand and a few things that the Zin considered picture frames.

"Kenzie was able to let your pictures together and print them out."

"Tell her I appreciate it." I state, "I will have to put these in their frames tomorrow when I get the chance.

"Coolies. Before I forget, I need to send you, Shaundi, Peirce, and Gat out to the planet and see if there are any life forms on the planet that can be made for cattle and stuff."

"Okay. Whose gonna watch Ryan though?"

"I will." The Boss said Happily, "AND even though you vowed to never let me watch him again, I will."

"Oh vey."

                            *************

Johnny had happily invited himself into my apartment with some weird Chinease food, which was not half bad. He had gotten some for Ryan and we were setting up for dinner when Ryan came in sleepily.

"Hi mommy. Hi John-John."Ryan rubbed his eyes sleepily, grinning at the smell of food.

"Hey baby. You hungry?" I state, putting him a chair and I watch from my lashes as Johnny is watching him carefully.

"Yeah. Is there those sugar rolls?"

"Yes there is little man." Johnny said, grabbing two for himself and handing two to Ryan, who gladly took them. I placed rice, egg rolls and a cow-ping-chicken on his plate." I took some for myself and I handed the container to Johnny, who took it and placed it beside him.

"I need to talk to you when we get done eating here." Johnny said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"What are you going to talk to mommy about John-John?" Ryan asked, and I watched as Johnny swallowed his food and had to hold back his scowl by Ryan's nickname.

"I've got to talk to your mom about my famed eight inch cock-"

"COCKER SPANIEL!" I interrupted loudly, giving Johnny a look. Who gave me an evil smirk.

"Oh." Ryan frowned, "I hope it is eight inches! Cause it would be a Shame if Johnny lied about his size." 

I spit out my food, trying to keep my composer as Johnny glared at me. After about five minutes, I died down and I rubbed the tears away from my eyes and patted his head.

"Its okay Ryan. Johnny didn't lie about his Cocker Spaniel's size." I comforted him, looking at Johnny, who was still glaring at me. 

"Oh okay." Ryan went to happily eat, shoveling food into his mouth  as if he was starved.

"How about we talk while he eats? We can go into my room while he does." I state, wiping my mouth and standing up, nodding towards my room.

"Give me a moment to finish up and I'll be in a moment." Johnny said, shoveling a fork full of rice in his mouth.

I walk out of the kitchen and into my bedroom, slipping through the door and placing a hand on my forehead as I panicked.

"Fuck. He knows." I cursed to myself.

"Playa, we have needed to have this talk for a while." Johnny shut the door, "What happened that night... It shouldn't of happened."

"We've already had this conversation Johnny. Remember? The day after." I bit down, feeling the same hurt I did the day after I  slept with Gat.

"I am aware of that, but I feel like you and I should go over it again." Johnny was cross and I could tell he was not happy, "Just because I am back don't mean you get to breeding like rabbits You won't be able to fuck me."

"Excuse ne? You think that I wanted to have you fuck me in Purgatory?" I bit at him, feeling my rage build up.

"You wouldn't of jumped my bones if you didn't." 

"Listen here you large sack of shit." I growled, standing toe-to-toe with him, " I don't give  a flying fuck if your dick is eight inches and is girthy, I did not want you to bend me over and take me five ways to Sunday and back."

"What did you just call me?" He growls, towering over me.

"I called you a large sack of shit. What are you going to do about it?" I glared at him.

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around my neck and he had me against the wall. I gripped his wrist as he had my air tube cut off.

" Don't you ever disrespect me again. Got it?" 

"Let my momma go you Dick!" I heard Ryan yell out and Johnny grunted in pain and dropped me. I grasped the .45 that sat on my dresser and cocked the gun, putting myself between Johnny and Ryan.

He got up and tried to get around me to get to Ryan, but I pressed the gun against his cock and glared.

"Don't you ever try to lay your hands on my son. I will turn your eight inches into a two inch bird beak." I threatened, "I might not ever raise a gun to you in other circumstances, but my son is one I will shoot you. Saint or not." 

He glared down at me and he got into my face, "You wouldn't even get a chance to get that gun out of your holster."

I stared him down and I pushed the gun harder into his dick, baring my teeth at him, "You are nothing put a bitch for putting your hands on me like that."

He kept glaring down at me and I kept pressing the gun to his crotch. 

"Hey, is everything alright?" Boss asked, coming in with  her gun drawn.

"Perfectly peachy. I was just asking Mr. Gat to leave." I put the safety on, putting the gun on the drawer.

"We are not done here." Johnny growled.

"I think we are. You go ahead Boss. I've got to catch up on my sleep."

Johnny stormed out, and for about five minutes it was quiet and I heard him rummaging through the photos, then I heard the door slam hard. 

"What happened?"  Boss asked, putting her gun in the holster that sat on her hip, "I come to get Johnny and see Ryan dragging his ass out of the apartment and see that you have a gun pressed to Johnny's Cock."

" Johnny and I got into a disagreement and I called him a large sack of shit and he put his hands on me."

"Oh." The Boss murmured, "Don't you remember what happened last time someone did that?"

"Yeah I do." I stated, "He would of put his hands on Ryan if I did not stop him. Saint or not, right hand or yours or not, I will blow his fucking cock off."

"Oh." Boss said,"If you happen to do so, make sure you aim for the right testicle."

"Why the right?"

"It's his good nut." The Boss deadpanned, causing me to laugh, "Come on to the bridge, we are going to see that the men go off."

**Johnny's POV**

I was gearing up, strapping a machine gun, a set of knifes, two automatic .45 pistols and a couple grenades... What too overboard? Fuck off then if you think so. Anyways, I had the machine gun in my arms as I was walking to the space ship that was gonna take us to this new fucking planet.

I noticed that Ryline and Ryan where standing next to the Boss, who was focused on the scene before her to notice that I was reviving a death glare from Ryan, who secretly flipped me the bird. I also noticed that Ryline had the .45 attached to her hip.

I rolled my eyes, boarding the ship, and slipping the photo I had taken from Ryline's Apartment. It was of Her and Ryan smiling as someone took the photo and Boss Photobombed it. 

"Hey Gat! I didn't know you had a kid?" One of the other saints said.

"Nah, he ain't my fucking brat." I retorted, slipping the photo back into my suit, buckling up as I heard the ships engines start.

"Oh. I thought he was. He looks a lot like you." The saint said, causing me to look at him with a stink eye.

"Nah, he ain't my son. I never had any kids. Even if I did, I wrapped it up." I stated.

I stopped and thought about the photo. The guy did have a point. Ryan took after me... in a lot of ways, but there couldn't be anyway that Ryan was mine,I wrapped my dick up when I slept with Ryline... didn't I?

_Could there be a possibility that I didn't put a condom on? Is there a chance that Ryan is mine?_

My heart stopped and dropped, "Maybe that's why she wouldn't talk about her baby's father." I murmured to myself.

There couldn't be any possible way that Ryan was mine...was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE COMMENT!
> 
> I WILL POST NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 3: A five year old Fuck up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryline relives a memory in her dreams and Johnny Gat has flashbacks of that night.

I _opened my eyes to see that I was back in my shitty apartment that was next door to Purgatory. It had paint chipping onto the floor, mold on the roof, and the door had really fucking shitty locks because the landlord spent all his rent money he got on the strippers next door, weed, Freckles Bitches, and alcohol._

_I sighed as I heard what woke me up. A loud, continuous knock that out have resulted in someone getting a billet to the head, but what stopped me from opening the door and busting a cap in the stupid fuckers head was the voice came from behind that door._

_"HEY! Open this fucking door up or.....or Imma...or Imma come knock it down." Johnny slurred. He kept banging on my door until I heard a loud thump._

_"Hold up you drunk idiot." I mumbled, opening the door to find that Johnny was face down on the ground, "What are you doing here?"_

_I heard mumbling from his body as he just laid there. I noticed that he was wearing clothes from last week and smelt like he had been on a bender. His mumbling stopped and he pulled himself off the floor and somehow magically got himself to stand._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. You were completely wasted laying on the floor."_

_" I said, that you...you were the apartment c-close enough... Enough that I could wa-alk to without getting busssted for public into-intoxication.."_

_I sighed as he barged in, not really waiting if I would say yes or just throw him to the wolves. Closing the door, realizing that I was not in the mood to move a two hundred and fifty pound drunk._

_"Yo! This place is kinda tore up from the floor up playa." Johnny stated, trying to make himself sound kind of sober, but failing miserably when his 's' and 'c' where coming from his lips._

_"It is the best thing I can afford on the shit I make." I shrug as Johnny made way towards my room and started to take off his clothing, stopping to shrug off his pants and shoes. He left himself in his boxers, which where a nice shade of purple._

_"Oh, well talk to Boss about it and she could give you better pay." I watched as he flopped down onto my bed, leaving his glasses on his face and letting out a deep sigh._

_"Johnny! Don't go to sleep with your glasses on!" I came forward and I slowly took his glasses off, making sure not to wake the sleeping man._

_I gasped as he yanked me forward, causing me to lay across his side and stomach. Trying to adjust myself, I felt him run his hand on my back and make his way toward my ass, causing me to squirm._

_"I always guessed you had a nice ass." He slurred, rubbing my ass before giving one firm slap to my right cheek, causing me to gasp and try to wiggle out of his reach, but failed when he gripped my waist to him._

_"Johnny! Let me go!" I growled, as he put me on my back  and leaned over me, "Johnny! You are not sober!"_

_"I've fucked alot of bitches drunk." He stated, leaning down to my neck and started to leave sloppy kisses._

_"STOP! What about Aisha!" I froze as Johnny growled and wrapped his hand around my throat._

_"Do not mention her again! I've been drinking to forget her and all it does is bring back memories. I just want one night to get off and not worry about Aisha!" He said letting go of my neck and started to go down, ripping my shorts off and nuzzling my stomach._

_Maybe I could enjoy this?_

_*****_

I shot up, feeling the sweat drip down my brow as I woke up from the dream that was a haunting memory of Johnny coming to my house drunk.

It was a painful time for us all. It had been about two weeks before Aisha had died due to the Ronin, causing Johnny to be laid up in the hospital for about five days, then as soon as he got out, they had a funeral for Aisha and he had started going on his bender. Drinking himself into the bottles until he drowned.

Now, we didn't know that he would have pulled himself out of his week long bender, but when he did, it was the day after he had woken up in bed with me. I never really blamed him or blew the rape whistle the day after. The fact Aisha died was what cause him to go over the edge.Part of me also really wanted to sleep with Gat. So, I did.

I pulled myself out of the bed, noticing that the clock on the bedside screamed twenty after five, causing me to curse lowly under my breath. I don't understand why I woke so early. Ryan wouldn't wake up for another two hours.

"Why am I up so early." I growled to myself. "I might as well get up then since I am already up."

Pulling myself from the warmth, I groaned, stretching my knees and limbs, feeling them scream at me. 

"Ryline you up?" I heard boss calling from my kitchen, which caused me to quickly walk in there to see that she had a cup of coffee in her hand, along with Shaundi, Peirce, and Gat.

"What is up?"

"Boss is going to explain what we need to do when we get to the planet." Shaundi said. Shaundi, who stood at 6'0" in heals, was the definition of a sex icon. She had the large breast, curvy figure and the nice ass, but she had a bitchy attitude. Behind the beauty of tan skin, brown eyes, small nose, a plump bottom lip and a thin upper lip, a soft round jaw, and nicely trimmed brows, with long brown hair to match, she was a total cunt. Don't get me wrong, she had saved my ass more times than I could count, but I would not sleep with her.

"Yeah! I hope that maybe we could set up a few clothing shops with Saint decor!" Peirce stated excitedly. Now Peirce on the other hand was the complete opposite of Shaundi. He was a dark chocolate man, whose brown eyes, black brows and short hair, with a round nose and plump lips, and with a hard set jaw, he was technically the brains of the group, but Shaundi got the credit for it. Though Peirce was sweet, he was just straight up annoying in a sweet way.

"How the fuck  are we gonna put Saint's stuff on a fuckin' that nobody ain't ever been to?" Johnny asked, brushing off the glare that Peirce was giving him.

"Remember? We found more people in the Zin ship. We can sell to them!" Peirce stated.

"Peirce, we cannot worry about the Saint Brand going out until we hopefully establish a colony on this planet." I reasoned, " Its a good idea, but we don't even know if there is a way to make the Saint's Brand on this planet."

"She does have a point." Boss said, "But off of the Saint's brand. I need you four to go search to see if there are any cattle like animals we could use if we can establish a colony there. There are reports of native people being there, but they have not bothered us. Now that does not mean they are friendly enemies, so precede with caution." 

"When do we head out?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. We are having you four sleep on the ship tonight so you can head out early." Boss stated, " I will also have supplies sent because you four will be out the next few days."

"Okay."

              **Johnny's  POV**

I was having a hard time trying to fucking concentrate because I was  too focused on trying to figure out if Ryan was mine or not.

_I mean, it couldn't be possible that he is my child. She would have told me that I was having a baby._

_FLASHBACK!_

_I woke up the next morning and groaned, covering my eyes as the headache I was beginning to get worse as I stayed laying in bed._

_"Johnny." I heard a voice say, causing me to stiffen. I turned to find that Ryline was standing at the door with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on, "We need to have a talk."_

_"How'd I get here?" I ask, reaching out for the glass of water she handed me and aspirin. I gladly took it, downing the water and aspirin._

_"You walked over here plastered four sheets to the wind."_

_"Why?"_

_"You didn't want to get busted for public intoxication." She murmurs, suddenly starting to fidget where she stood._

_"What's wrong?" I ask, realizing that I wad naked, "Where the fuck are my clothes?"_

_"In the wash, I figured you did not want to smell like a walking alcohol cabinet when you left." She states, "Um, do you remember anything from last night?"_  

_I groaned and rubbed my face and reaching for my glasses on the night stand and slipping them on. I looked to see that her neck was covered in hickies and she had bruises on her thighs, "What the fuck happened last night?"_

_She stayed silent for a moment before she responded," I don't blame you for the sex last night. So you don't have to worry about me screaming rape."_

_"We fucked? It was a mistake, don't read into it."_

_"I'm not." She murmured, sounding a bit hurt, but she masked it completely, "If it makes you feel any better you fucked good drunk."_

_I chuckled, "Did I at least wear a condom?"_

_"Yeah." She stated quietly, wincing as she moved a bit forward, "There is a shower in the door to the right of you want to clean up. You look like shit."_

_"Thanks." I stated, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I groaned as I took a leak, biting my lip as I felt my bladder cry at the relief. I flushed the toilet, and went to the mirror and notice that there are scratches down my chest, my arms and back._

_"Here is a towel." Rylline handed a towel through the door, allowing me to murmur my thanks._

_*********_

I shook my head and I noticed that everyone was goner except Ryan and Ryline, who were in the living room eating a plate of eggs.

"Glad you came back to the land of the living." Ryline stated, "We are to move onto at about four." 

"Okay." I said, opening her fridge and noticed she had no alcohol in it, "Why ain't you got any beer in this fridge?"

"I have a five year old to take care of Johnny. Drinking isn't an option." She states, "Besides, I am not gonna keep beer in the fridge."

"Boring!" I stated, grabbing a small carton of Apple juice, taking the straw  off thr container and trying to stab the top, but I struggled as it would not enter, "What the fuck? How the hell do you get this straw in this son of s bitch."

"Bring it here." Ryline said, and I brought it to her, and she sighed at the sight of the straw," You are hitting it with the wrong side." She took the straw and poked it with the sharp side, breaking the small opening.

"Oh." I murmured, watching her hand the container to me.

"HEY! That's my juice box!" Ryan called out frustrated.

"Nope. It's mine." I said taking a big gulp of the drink.

"Mom!" Ryan cried, "He took my juice box!" He had an angry look on his face.

"Ryan, there are more juice boxes in the fridge." Ryline cooed to her son.

Ryan let out growl and stormed off, glaring at me.

"Cute kid..." I said, causing her to sigh in frustration.

"He can be a devil." She rubbed her forehead, "I am blaming his dad."

"Bet he was a handful?" I ask, finishing off the juice box.

She nodded, and murmured to herself quietly.

"What?" 

"Nothing. It was to myself." She states, cleaning up her plate and his.

"Okay." I could feel a bit of frustration building up inside both of us, "Why haven't you mentioned to Ryan who his father is?"

"Because Ryan hasn't shown interest to knowing who his father is." She cleans off his plate onto hers and starts to eat it." I will mention it once he wants to know."

"Ah." I stayed silent for a moment, then I opened her mouth, "I need to ask you a serious question."

"What?"

"Who fathered Ryan?"

She stiffened considerably, "Why does it matter to you?"

I stayed silent, not really knowing why it mattered, but I answered,"Because he is looking like me."

She froze, and I watched ad her face paled considerably,"Fuck. I will need to explain it to both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment!
> 
> I WILL POST NEXT WEEK! If you have any questions about Unknown Love Child or New Wolf on the Block message me!


	5. Chapter 4: Baby making incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryline and Johnny have an argument about Ryan and they visit the day they bumped ugliest ugly in Purgatory. Then The Boss sends them to the ship and they head down to rhe new planet, beginning their investigation of what Boss Calls... New Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will contain smuttiest of Smuts. So skip that second if you do not want to read it. Also, I did not mean to post Chapter 3 yesterday, but I was like screw it and let ya have such a beautiful chapter. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) Also, I want to show Johnny's Softer side with Aisha and the fact he wasn't a total dick towards her.

             **JOHNNY'S POV**

I noticed that she had a hand on her hips and was pacing back and fourth, trying to figure out what she was going to say. 

"Alright. Remember the first time we fucked? It was at my Shitty apartment near Purgatory?" She stated, "Well, that night was not the night I conceived Ryan." 

"First time? There was only the one time I fucked you in your Shitty apartment?" I stated, searching my head for the possible second time we fucked.

"No. We fucked in Bosses Room in Purgatory. It was two rounds and it took about four hours to sooth your fucking dick." She stated,"It was shortly after Boss had taken down Ronin. A couple days after the first time and the day before Aisha's funeral."

"Oh." I gritted my teeth, and finally remembering the night in Purgatory.

                _Five years before_

_I stumbled into the Bosses office, needing to get away from every fucking this world. I hated the Ronin for taking away the only girl in my life I would take a fucking bullet for and die a happy man._

_"Stupid Gat! Why did Aisha have to die for you!" I growled at my self drunkenly, gripping my hair in frustration," She wanted to leave this all behind and move on with her life! Why didn't I just do this one thing for her?"_

_"Johnny?" I heard Ryline ask, slipping between the door, closing it and locking herself in and making sure no one could come in to see the Famous Johnny Gat breaking down._

_"Leave!" I roared angrily, watching her step forward and lean down, trying to break my grip on my hair._

_"Gat, let go of your hair and talk to me." She cooed,causing me to growl as her hands pried my fingers away from my scalp. She had a grip on my arms and she made sure I could not hurt myself._

_"I don't need to talk to anybody!" I snarled, baring my teeth at her._

_"Yes Johnny, you do. You are in the bosses office on the verge of a nervous break down."_

  _"I said leave me alone!"  I roared, taking my hand and hit the wall behind me, causing her jump,"I don't need no fucking sympathy from anybody!"_

_"Then why are you on the verge of breaking down? Huh? You need to vent some things off your chest!"_

_"You want to know how I feel?! I'm so FUCKING MISERABLE! I have been on this damn binder for a god damn week so I can forget the pain of Aisha's death! I can't live in that god forsaken house because every little FUCKING thing reminds me of her!"_

_"Johnny. I know that you are miserable because she is gone, but she wouldn't  want you to kill your liver." She states,"You are not the only one affected by her death."_

_"Don't you tell me what she would want!" I shouted, pinning her to the floor. She had a grip on my wrist and I knownI did not squeeze down," You know nothing!"_

_"I know she didn't want you to drink yourself to death. She wouldn't want you to do this Johnny. She would want you to take those Ronin bastards down." She states, cause me to loosen my grip on her neck and pulled away, gently sitting on her waist and looking down ashamed._

_"I can't believe she is dead."  I state, feeling a sense of despair overcome me," I-I know that we were on and off, and that we were not the best, but I loved her."_

_"I know Johnny. Come on Johnny, lets get you to bed." She stated, causing me to stand up and her to have to lead me to bed._

_"You know the boss would kill us if she saw us on her bed."_

_"She knows I am up here with you, and that your wasted, so she is letting you crash here instead of some cheap motel."_

_"Oh." She suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into her and I looked down, noticing that she had on a low cut shirt, "Y'know, you have a nice rack. Like I would take my cock and titty Fuck you."_

_"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." She replied sarcastically. I grinned at her._

_"You gonna compliment me back?" I mutter, feeling my hands go on her tummy and gently squeeze, causing her to elbow my stomach. I took it as a challenge and I started to kiss her neck, causing her body to stiffen._

_"You have beautiful eyes." She stuttered, as my hand traveled under her shirt and I barely traced underneath her breast, feeling my cock get hard as I realized she was not wearing a bra," Johnny get your hand out of my shirt!" She hissed and had my wrist in her hand as my fingers started to get close to her nipple._

_"Is that all, because I've got alot of compliments to tell you." She tried to pull my hand away, but cried out as I gripped her nipple and tugged it, "I want to have you so bad." I pushed her down, chest flat against the bed and her hips pressed tightly against my crotch and I rocked my hips, causing her gasp and push back, causing me to let out a soft groan._

_"J-John-nneeey." She moaned as I pushed her shirt off in a haste, leaving her top bare, but from the waist down, she was clothed. I leaned down and slipped of her black platform heals, throwing them across the room, hearing a thump as they hit the wall._

_"I am gonna take my time with you." I whisper huskily, leaning down and wrapping my fingers through her hair, pulling her head and chest up and against my chest,"I think it will be a long night." I rubbed my hand along the front my pants, feeling my cock want to play._

_"Johnny, you're not sober. Door-SWEET JESUS!" I hear her voice shout as I rock into her hips hard, "Jooohhnnny!"_

_My hands traveled to her waist and squeezed the plump cheeks that sat against my lap, taking in the fact that she might or might not be wearing any panties. I reach around, undoing her pants and slipping  them down her legs, noticing that she was wearing a very tiny thong. I grip the fabric, pulling at it slightly and hearing her whimper as it rubbed against her pearl._

_"I didn't know you wore thongs. I thought you would be more of a granny pantry kind of girl." I hush her whimpers by trailing my fingers along her hips slowly._

_"Shut up!" She hisses when I put my hands on her hips and squeezed to hold her still._

_"Alright. I don't know if you are wet or not, if not I'll make sure you get extremely wet so I can get in you." I purr, allowing my hands to travel on her butt, feeling the skin up and pinching her ass._

_"Johnny!" She cried out as I rubbed small circles around her clit, causing her to grip the sheets and to slightly buck back against my hand. I groaned in arousal as I realized how wet she was._

_"I haven't even gotten to eat you and you are already wet." I growled, rolling her onto her back, and positioning myself in between her legs. She aimed for my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders in a haste. I rushed my pants, boxers, and shoes off, standing naked and drunk in front of her._

_"Yo! Johnny! Ryline! Where you at! Y'all missing thr party!" Pierce shouted._

_"I didn't see him up here!"she states,as I start kissing her neck, causing her to freeze and she froze, "He might of head over to my apartment."_

_"Why would he head over to your apartment? It's a piece of shit."_

_"That's all I could afford on what the Saint's give me asshole!" She had to bite back a moan as I bit down on her collar bone._

_"Talk to the boss then!" Pierce shouted through the door, "Call me if you see Gat! Boss wants to make sure he hasn't dropped off a bridge."_

_We waited until he walked away before Johnny continued on his path down between my legs, and he looked at me with his glasses propped on the top of his head, with a wicked grin on his face._

_"Ryline, be prepared for the next four hours of nothing but heaven."_

_Present_

"Why didn't you tell me about Ryan?" I bit down, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You where no shape to know you had a baby on the way." Ryline stated, "I didn't want him raised around that life anyways. I was only out of that gang a year before you died."

"Yeah and I missed five years out of my son's life because you didn't say anything." I growled, throwing my hands in the air, "Now, I have a fuckin' kid that I didn't know about."

"I didn't know how you would react if I told you."

"I would have told you to abort him." Before I could say anything else, her hand came across my faced, causing me to feel a slight sting on my right cheek and a red hand print on my cheek.

"Ryan is MINE! I did not abort him him because I DECIDED to face my responsibilities as a mother. When you decide that you are going to face your responsibilities as a father, let me know."

"Did I intterupt something?" The boss came in, looking confused as Johnny and I were staring each other in the eye completely ignoring boss.

"You cannot tell me what my responsibilities are. They don't include children." I growled, causing a hushed whisper to come from behind Ryline.

"You don't want me?" Ryline, Boss and I turned to see that Ryan was staring at us and he had tears in his eyes.

"Ryan, don't listen to him sugar." Ryline murmurs, trying to sooth Ryan from the cruel words coming out of my mouth, "I will explain it to you when Johnny leaves, okay?"

"No, I want to know now." Ryan scowled, mimicking a facial feature that claimed my face.

"Ryan, I want you and Johnny listen to me." Ryline stated, "You know how I said daddy was not in the right place to meet you. Well, daddy was kidnapped by Aliens years before we where and tat he had to face his worst memory over and over. Well, he is shocked that you are his."

"Did you tell him that I was around?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Daddy was not feeling good. He was in a bad spot in his life." She states, causing my heart to clench at bit at Ryan's face. 

What the fuck? Why am I feeling this for a kid?

"What happened?"

"He lost someone special to him and mommy had to help comfort him." She states, "We were not together when we made you, but I do not regret having you."

"Oh. Does that mean you two will be together now?"

"No baby. I respect that daddy isn't wanting anything serious, but if he is willing to co-parent, we can work from there. Then, he can get to know you."

Ryan pouted and the Boss cleared her throat, "Listen, how about you guys talk about the custody arrangements on the ship tonight. So if y'all do end up breaking out into a fight, it isn't in front of Ryan."

"Fine, but I ain't fuckin' happy about this bullshit." I growled, storming out of the room towards the ship.

              **Ryline's POV**

 I was storming after Johnny with an equal amount of frustration as he had.

"Gat, we need to talk about this!" I yelp as he turned and he put a finger into my chest.

"We ain't got nothin' to talk about. Just because you have a brat by me, don't mean I want anything to do with him." He states.

"He is equally yours as he is mine.  I refuse to let you walk away because you can't face the reality that you have a child."

"I can face that reality."

"Then why are you walking away from him?! He needs his father just as he needs his mom."

"BECAUSE I CAN'T FACE HIM! I can't explain to him that I didn't want him, I can't explain to a six year old why I missed five years of his life because some Alien bastard wanted to destroy Earth."

"We can do that together Johnny. He understands that it wasn't your fault!" I yelp as he cages me against the wall.

"You listen to me very carefully-"

"No, you listen to me. He is your son as equal to mine, and I am allowing you to visit him because as a mother, I feel it is right to allow his father because he needs a male in his life that he can call dad. If you can't face a six year old, you are more of a pussy than I thought." 

And with that I move from behind him and storm off, securing my place to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and Comment!
> 
>  
> 
> I WILL POST NEXT WEEK! If you have any questions about The Unknown Love Child or New Wolf on the Block, just message me.


	6. Chapter 5:New planet and Johnny Gat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set off to the New planet and Ryline has the luck of Johnny Gat being her partner.

* * *

_I turned around and noticed that the room I was in was dark as the Boss' sense of humor....which was pretty dark considering the fact that she had a really soft spot for Ryan and anything fluffy._

_"How could you?" I had an inhale of breath as that voice rang out in  the room._

_"Aisha." I let out breathlessly._

_"I trusted you. Yet you go behind my back and fuck Johnny once I am dead." She growls, "Now you have a FUCKING BRAT!"_

_"Aisha, I tried to stop him! You know how Johnny gets!"_

_"YOU FUCKED HIM! Now I am going to kill you and that FUCKING brat!" She came forward, with her head floating by her body with her hands reaching for my neck._

_*******_

_"_ Noo!" I sprung up, grabbing my neck in panic, gasping for breath. I looked around and noticed that I had disturbed no one, watching Shaundi sleep on the couch, back to me, Pierce on his stomach with his mouth open and drool coming out of his mouth, and Gat on the couch that was touching mine, with a gun in his hand,safety on.

Noticeably, he looked younger when he slept, but he was troubled. With the age lines that showed on his face whenever he wrinkled his nose, he was not in the best shape mentally to raise a child, or at least help to.

I sat up, rubbing my arms as I felt the cold air breathe across my arms. I had a scowl on my face as I realized it was too early for me to be up. Collecting the blanket I had, I wrapped the cloth around my body and I went to the cargo bay, exiting the ship to see that a last few minute supplies were being pulled together.

"What are you doing out here? It's like two in the morning." Shaundi yawns and rubs her eyes. I could tell that she was a bit grouchie from being woken up too early.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare." I murmur my apologizes, sympathizing with her anger.

"About what?"

"Aisha. She came and told me she would kill me and Ryan." I sigh, "I understand why though." 

"Oh." She murmurs.

"Can I ask you a question? It has to stay between us." I mutter, looking at her with complete trust in my eyes.

"Sure."

"I told Johnny that Ryan was his and I told Ryab that I and Johnny that we were not really looking for anything, but if Johnny was willing, we could co-parent." I state, "I am worried though."

"About what?"

"I am worried that he will hurt Ryan in a fit of rage.Don't get me wrong, I wpuld love nothing more than Johnny getting to know Ryan, but I worry about his temper " I rub my eyes, feeling my body begging me to go back to sleep.

"He wouldn't hurt Ryan badly. I mean yeah, he isn't the same because he came out of the simulation fucked up, but he wouldn't lay a hand on Ryan." Shaundi defends, "I wouldn't push Ryan onto Johnny so quickly, but either move into your apartment, or you move in with him. If it works out, Johnny could co-parent, if not, Johnny needs a bit longer."

"Maybe, but I don't think I will do it right away. I will give him time, but it will be a while before Johnny will be able to handle Ryan."

"Yeah." Shaundi said, "Come back to bed, we are leaving early and need all the sleep we can get."

"Okay." I followed her back into the cabin and I placed myself back onto the couch I once claimed before I woke up after the nightmare. Laying back, I looked up to the ceiling and noticed a dark light move over the slight area I had set my gaze upon.

"Maybe I could give him a chance." I muttered lowly as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

                  ******

              **Johnny's Pov**

I had woken up when Shaundi fucking clammered over to Ryline with their backs facing me as they spoke freely to each other, not realizing that they disturbed me.

"Can I ask you a question? It has to stay between us." I heard Ryline ask Shaundi, who in returned offered an answer of sure.

"I told Johnny about Ryan being his and I told Ryan that I and Johnny are not really looking for anything serious, but if Johnny is willing, we can co-parent. I am worried though." 

"About what?"

"I am worried that he will hurt Ryan in a fit of rage.Don't get me wrong, I wpuld love nothing more than Johnny getting to know Ryan, but I worry about his temper." I clutch my gun tightly at this statement. Does she have little faith in me?

I was about to get up and start bitching at them for waking me the fuck up when Shaundi opened her mouth.

"He wouldn't hurt Ryan badly. I mean yeah, he isn't the same because he came out of the simulation fucked up, but he wouldn't lay a hand on Ryan." Shaundi defends, "I wouldn't push Ryan onto Johnny so quickly, but either move into your apartment, or you move in with him. If it works out, Johnny could co-parent, if not, Johnny needs a bit longer."

"Maybe, but I don't think I will do it right away. I will give him time, but it will be a while before Johnny will be able to handle Ryan."

"Yeah." Shaundi said, "Come back to bed, we are leaving early and need all the sleep we can get."

"Okay." I quickly adjust myself so I look asleep, and I hear that Shaundi and Ryline are settling down on the couch.

There was a moment of silence before she muttered something under her breath and letting out a large sigh. For a few moments it was quiet, but Shaundi broke that silence.

"She has a point you know."

"What?" I turn to see Shaundi was staring at me with a sleepy look.

"About you. She has a right to be concerned  that you will hurt Ryan. You do have a temper and it worries her that you will just snap." She mutters.

"Who said I wanted to be around the fucking brat?" I stated back, "As I told her, she should have aborted him."

"That is where your problem lies Johnny. You have a blessing of having a child with somebody, even though it isn't Aisha. Be greatful that this is happen."

I grumbled darkly at what I would do to a stupid mother fuckers if they pissed me off any more, feeling my anger rise a bit.

"Just give it a chance Johnny. As much as  I know you don't want to, it might be worth it in the end. Don't let this pass you by because you don't want to handle being a father."

 She dozed off, letting me stay with my thoughts as I looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and I tried to drift off, but my thoughts kept racing back to her comment.

_Won't handle it? WON'T HANDLE IT! Who the flying fuck does she think she is telling me I don't want to handle it? You can handle a five year old? How hard can it be? Besides, it's not like I need the little brat anyways._

_"How dare you?" I felt my heart drop as I heard that voice call out to me in anger._

_"Eesh." I turn to see that she looked so damn beautiful._

_She had her hair done up and it came over in waves, curling slightly at the end. With a white gown that hugged her beautiful and curvy chocolate body, I could feel my heart ache at the pain of seeing her. Her brown eyes, which had a hidden flame of anger behind the molten brown that I had fallen for years ago. Her nose was small and she still had plump lips, which where covered in a deep red lip. The gown which hugged her body, was a pure white dress that had a small fur collar that went around her breast and back. It came pinched in at her waist, but flowed out and pooled at her feet._

_"How dare you abandoned him?" She was angry._

_"Abandon who Eesh?" I ask, realizing that we were standing amongst a field of grass._

_"Ryan. Why?" She was angry about that?_

_"Eesh, he is just a kid. No big deal." I said, "Besides, she has it under control."_

_"Not just any kid Johnny. He is yours. I cannot fathom why you would just abandon him like that." She growled._

_"Because I don't want kids remember?" I said, tapping my finger against my head._

_"You might not have wanted one, but you have one now and he needs you. I cannot imagine if I had gotten pregnant." She crosses her arms and looks at me, "I hope you change you remind before it's too late."_

_"What do you mean? Eesh? " I turn around and around to see that she had disappeared, and I yelled in frustration._

_*******_

I opened my eyes to see that everyone was up and strapping their gear on, leaving me being the only one to dress. Grabbing my glasses, I slipped them onto my face and I noticed that there was some clothing and an oxygen mask. There was a couple of gun holsters, a vest to hold ammo, and a pair of boots to go with a purple shirt, black pants and a pair of gloves. _  
_

"Finally you join the land of the living! Boss is going to give us a quick run down of the plan we have once everyone is dressed."

"Ight. Give me a moment to get dressed." I leaned down and picked up the clothing off the side of the couch, and I started to unzip the space suit, letting it wait at my waist as I pulled my shoes off, throwing them and finally letting the suit fall off and I felt a breeze on my bare skin.

"Johnny, as much as I wondered if I was the only one who went naked underneath the suit, I didn't want to see your ass." Pierce yelped as I leaned down to grab the boxers and pulled them up, "I didn't need to see your chode either."

"Why the fuck you looking at my ass Peirce? I mean, I knew you where an ass man, but I didn't know you swung this way." I barked back as Peirce gave me the middle finger.

"Ha ha! You are funny." He said sarcastically and I laughed, grabbing  the pants and pulling them over my waist and fastening them.  I picked up the shirt and slipped it over my head. I stretched, feeling it hug to me like a second skin.

"Yo! Does this shirt look a little tight on me?"

"You look fine to me." Peirce stated, causing ne to nod and put key socks and boots on. I grabbed the holsters and gas mask, looking confused as to how to put this on.

"What the fuck is this shit? How to I even put this shit on me."

"It isn't hard Johnny." I turn to see that Ryline was already strapped in her outfit and had her gas mask hanging around her neck.

"Well since it ain't that fucking hard, you can come help me." I held it out to her, which she took gladly, dropping the gun holsters, she grabbed the main vest, and she got didn't down on her knees, placing the harness at my feet.

"Lift your feet." She taps my legs, causing me to lift one up and then down into the vest, then the other in the different  hole. She lifted it up and when it stopped at my waist, she pulled it up to my arms, slipping them through. She buckled them close, tightening the bit around my nut sack a bit too tightly. I grunted in a bit of pain and she just barely loosened it up, and I was gonna get her for that shit later.

"Just like dressing a five year old." She states, slipping on the vest and the rest of my holsters. When she is finished, the slips my gas mask on and lets it hang from my neck," Boss wants us to see her now near the edge of the cargo bay."

"Alright." Peirce said, collecting himself and Shaundi, walking to the edge of the cargo bay, with Ryline following shortly behind them and I behind them all.

"Alright guys, I will run through this one time and one time only." Boss glares at Peirce, who holds his hands up in surrender, "From the Zin reports we have received that there are animals on this planet and some indigenous people. Their is a few tribes that have welcomed the idea of us coming down and visiting with them. Then there are a few that despise the idea."

Boss pulled out a map and it wad marked with different colors for then different tribes and red and green flags to mark if they are a go or not.

"Do we know any tribes that are iffy on us and are willing to give us to sway their opinion?" Ryline asks.

"One or two. These tribes are closer to the north. We will be landing in neutral territory that the tribes closest to the neutral territory have agreed to let us land on. They have also agreed that nothing will happen to them if everything goes well."

"What about being attacked by those who do not agree with us being there?"

"The tribes along with us and the Zin will wipe that specific tribe out." Boss said, "If that happens, then hopefully will sway the other tribes."

"What if we can't?" Shaundi mused, looking at us all.

"We wipe all the warriors and take the women and children." Boss stated, "A few tribes that the Zin have collected from each tribe have said that some women and children want to leave and have more freedom."

"Good." Ryline murmurs, "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, you will be out for about two weeks and you will be interacting with the tribes, so be kind and keep your temper in check." Boss glared at me, and I shrugged, "There will be a few Zin along with you guys. There are crates with supplies put onto the ship as we speak and their is enough for two weeks. You will sleep on the ship and if the tribes allow it, sleep amongst them."

"Alright." I mutter, noticing that Ryline had walked away, and picked Ryan up, comforting the little boy as he was whimpering at her being gone for two weeks.

"Johnny." I turned to see that Peirce was coming to me.

"Yeah?"

"I heard something about you."

"You hear alot about me, some which are true."

"Oh? So..... Ryan being yours is true?"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead with a sweaty hand, "Yeah. It's true."

"Shit man." Peirce said, "I figured he was, but I didn't want to ask."

"Trust me, I didn't find out until yesterday that Ryan was mine."

"Wow.... So you fucked Ryline? Damn you're a lucky bitch."

"How do you figure?" I ask, "I fucked her when I was drunk."

"You didn't get your balls clipped. Everyone that even attempted to get in between those legs came out with their nut sack in their hands."

"Shit. I am glad she didn't clip mine. She has threatened to shoot my cock."

"Damn." 

"Alright guys, I need y'all to head up to the cockpit and strap yourself in. Oh, here is the earpeices that you will need while on the planet." Boss handed us a small device to the ear and we slipped them on, noticing that we could hear any background noise that was happening in the control room. 

"Mommy! Can you hear me?"

"Yes baby I can." Ryline smiles, pressing a finger to the ear peice, "You be good foe the boss okay. Momma will be gone for two weeks."

"I will miss you when you are gone."

"I'll miss you too."

"Alright. I. Will be up in the control room watching the whole thing from the cameras that the Zin will bring." Boss said, running fingers through her hair "There will be a tribe there to greet you. Keep ypur eyes and ears open. Enemy tribes will try and attack."

"Got it."

                   ********

We had landed on the ground and Ryline was talking to a few of the tribe mothers, Pierce was flirting with the ladies, Shaundi has the men, and the warriors had stone reason had a fascination with me.

"We welcome you to our planet. Your journey wasn't rough I hope." The chief, who was about as muscular as me, with broad shoulders and pale green skin. He had long black hair and piercing black eyes.

"It was fine sir. We had a few problems, but nothing major." Ryline answered, bowing politely at the chief,"we have come to explore a bit and learn about the tribes that reside here."

"We embrace you." He smiled, showing some oddly sharp teeth,"Come, we have much to learn about each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Like!
> 
>  
> 
> I will post next week! If you have any questions about it, ASK Me!


End file.
